Blue Moon, Blue Eyes
by Aubrie1234
Summary: Set after the 2nd book, but before the 3rd. Artemis starts having strange dreams, and he knows something's going on. Something was also picked up on the LEP's scanners the same night, making Holly have to go to Fowl Manor. Are Artemis' dreams and the thing picked up on the LEP's scanners connected?


Blue Moon, Blue Eyes

By: Aubrie1234

* * *

**Dear Readers, my first Artemis Fowl story! I got the first book over the summer while I was in Florida, if you remember me telling you guys that. I LOVED IT! So now, I want to make my first fanfic. But, if I make any mistakes (since I've only read the first two books once [I read the second book at school]), please tell me. AND NO FLAMES! If you to, I will use them to burn any school homework I get. I HATE SCHOOL! I had to go back on the 7th because it was starting back again! But, NOW I'M AN EIGHTH GRADER! Beat that, Seventh year! This will be even better than last year, I tell you!**

**Artemis: Would you please start your story and not go into another rant, Miss Aubrie1234? I want to know what is going to happen to me and Holly, since this is your first story.**

**Me: Shut it, Arty. Besides, didn't you also mean to add Butler into that sentence?**

**Artemis: Of course! I just...**

**Me: 'I just' what? Just say it. You forgot, because of Holly! Even though I've only read the first two books, I knew instantly that Holly was for you!**

**Artemis: SHE IS NOT!**

**Me: Did you just shout? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU, ARTY?! (grabs him by the shoulders and shakes him)**

**Artemis: …**

**Me: Eh. Nevermind. (lets go) Anyway, how did you get in here?**

**Artemis: Unlocked door.**

**Me: Oh. I seriously need to tell the others to stop playing that game of theirs and tell them to lock it, even though it unlocks and locks from both sides.**

**Artemis: Who?**

**Me: FOURTH WALL BREAK! Not for you, Arty! You're only thirteen! You would be scarred for life! Go back outside! (pushes the confused boy out the door and locks it behind him) Now, as I was saying...**

* * *

Artemis was trying to get to sleep, but he couldn't that night. He was thinking of so many things, including LEP Captain Holly Short. With all of this in his thoughts, he couldn't sleep. He tried to read, but couldn't keep his mind on the book for long. He tried to stare up at the ceiling until he fell asleep, but that also didn't work. Working on his computer was a bad idea, but he didn't know much else to do, except stare outside for a while and see if that will make him sleepy. He quietly sat up and pushed the covers off of him, making for the window and the chair sitting beside it.

He sat down and looked outside. He observed the grounds around Fowl Manor, the starry sky, and then the forest. As he looked to the forest, he thought he saw a flicker of movement. But, when he looked again, nothing was there or moving.

_Strange, _he thought, _I thought I saw something move. It was probably a wild animal. _He sighed softly.

"But, it is still a beautiful night." he said, looking up to the moon. Just then, there was a howl. It sounded like a wolf's, but had a strange tone to it. He looked to forest and saw a black wolf-like figure, sitting at the tree line. It looked up and straight into his eyes (and he could see it had golden-orange eyes), like it could see him, before turning and running off into the forest on its four legs.

_Did it see me? _he thought, _It looked straight at me, like it knew I was here... _He had a bad feeling about that wolf for some reason.

"I think I've seen enough for one night." he muttered, shaking his head. He then got out of the chair and shut the curtains, not wanting anything else looking into his room while he slept. He walked over and sat on the bed, lying down and pulling the covers up to his chin. He closed his eyes and laid there, waiting for sleep to take him. He didn't have to wait long...

* * *

_He was running through the forest, trying to get away from something, but he didn't know what. He just knew he had to run, or the thing would catch him. He felt as though that would be a bad thing, so he ran as fast and as long as he could. As he vaulted over a log, he heard the familiar sound of something jumping at him. He looked behind him and the last thing he saw were two, icy blue eyes._

* * *

Artemis sat up, panting. He was covered in a cold sweat, like he had been running. The tiny gap in the curtains of the window shined sunlight, telling him it was morning. He still remembered the dream, but decided it wasn't important right then. He threw off the bedsheets and swung his feet over the floor, getting off the bed and dressing. He was soon going out the door and down the stairs to the kitchen, already wanting to eat breakfast. Downstairs, he was slightly surprised to see Holly eating at the table, enjoying a fruit salad (with her LEP helmet beside it) as Butler continued to cook.

"Captain Short? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"There was a creature on the grounds last night, which Foaly picked up on his scanners. A non-magical, but still very dangerous and not to be seen by humans creature, I might add. I was sent here to investigate. And by the way, Butler, this is the best fruit salad I've ever had!" she said. The 6-and-a-half foot man smiled lightly and nodded before returning to his cooking.

_Strange creature? _Artemis thought. His mind immediately jumped to the memory of the strange wolf, but he thought Holly might not think that was it. Wolves did sometimes appear in the forest, so it was probably a coincidence.

"Well, whatever it was might have been seen by the cameras last night."

"I doubt it, Artemis. Even trolls and goblins don't want to be seen by humans. Whatever it was would be trying to hide from us, including the cameras if it saw them before they saw it." Holly explained.

"But we might as well check, to make sure." he said.

_Stubborn Mud Boy. _she thought with a mental roll of her eyes,_ It's almost like he's..._hiding_ something. Hmm..._

"Are you coming, captain?" he asked, interrupting her thoughts. She nodded before getting out of her chair and following him to his study. Once he was at the keyboard, his fingers flew across the keys effortlessly until the surveillance program was brought up. He rewound it to 9:00, around the time Foaly had found something on the scan (from what Holly said). Nothing was on the grounds at all for over fifteen minutes, until around 9:18.

"Wait." Holly said, looking at Monitor 6 (which kept an eye on the land around Artemis' bedroom), "Rewind to 9:17. I thought I saw something." Artemis did so and slowed down the cameras, making them slightly slower than if they had been filming. After a few seconds, something black came out of the bushes. It was the same wolf Artemis saw last night. It looked to his window before howling, which had gotten his attention. It looked at him for a few seconds, like the night before, and then left as quickly as it came.

"That strange wolf again..." Artemis muttered. Holly heard him.

"You saw it last night?"

"Yes. I couldn't get to sleep, so I decided to look at the grounds for a while. That's when it appeared, I think. It howled and got my attention before locking eyes with me and leaving. After that, I went straight to bed." he explained.

"This is strange, even for wolf behavior. I think I might have to extend my stay." Holly said. Artemis slightly raised an eyebrow.

"_Extend_ your stay? I haven't even said you could stay here."

"You could, especially since the LEP will be investigating this for a while."

"Then I'd rather have a elf I know staying here than an elf I don't know."

"Which basically means me." she said, giving a small smile.

"It also extends to Root, though I have known you longer. Besides, I don't think I can take Root as much as you do. He'd probably make me run out of patience the first few days." At that, Holly laughed.

"You're exactly right on that, Fowl!"

"Am I not always?" he asked. She punched him on the shoulder lightly.

"Don't start. I could easily beat you up anytime. Anyway, Foaly should hear about this. He might know something." she said before going out the door and back to the kitchen to get her helmet. As soon as she left the room, Artemis minimized the program and opened the copied and translated version of the Book that he had kept. He scrolled through it, thinking there might be something about the wolf in it. He soon found an entry in it that mentioned something close to what he had seen, but it was in an older part of the Book.

_In thy light of full moon,  
it can be seen, but not in morning or noon.  
It shall cause havoc wherever it goes.  
This is the instinct the Werewolf knows._

_Mud Men think it be a wolf,  
but it be in disguise.  
Once they think they have it,  
it unveils its guise._

_Feared near and far,  
it is not safe under the moonlight.  
Take care where thy trek,  
because thy might be in for a fright._

Artemis felt his heart pounding. Werewolf. That's why he had a bad feeling about the wolf. It was a werewolf.

_Full moon nights around the manor won't be safe anymore. _he thought. Just then, Holly came in the room with her helmet tucked under her arm. He quickly exited the program and opened the old one before turning to her.

"Foaly said he didn't really know, but he would look everywhere he can to find information on it." she said. He nodded, not trusting himself with words. He knew he couldn't let Holly know just yet about what he found out. He couldn't let anyone know yet. He had a feeling that when the werewolf had seen him, it had marked him. The dream was a warning of things to come, he could feel it.

"And," she continued, "You were looking at something. I saw it. What, may I ask, were you looking at?"

"I was doing a bit of research on the wolf myself." he said. It wasn't entirely true, but it wasn't entirely a lie, either.

"Artemis..." she said, narrowing her eyes a little. She saw that he wasn't telling the truth in his eyes, but also was. It was a bit confusing, but she knew he was lying to her.

"I have nothing to hide, Holly." he said, shrugging, but silently thinking: _Except for the fact that it was a werewolf I saw last night and that it might have marked me as its next victim._

"If you're lying to me, Artemis, I _will_ use my _mesmer_ to get it out of you." she said. Then, Holly turned around and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. Artemis sighed with relief. He then turned back to the monitor and looked up when the next full moon would be in Ireland. It said next month, since last night was the last full moon for the month. He leaned back into the chair and smiled his vampire smile.

"No werewolves tonight. Nothing to worry about." he whispered. Famous last words, Artemis. Famous last words.

* * *

Holly had closed the door, but instantly put her ear to the door to listen. She heard a few clicks before she heard the chair creak and Artemis said: "No werewolves tonight. Nothing to worry about."

_Werewolves? ...Oh no. _she thought. She knew the wolf felt familiar before, but now she knew the truth. So did Artemis, as it happened. Foaly would need to be informed, along with the rest of the LEP. She put on her helmet and activated the communicator in her helmet.

"Foaly, I know what Artemis saw last night. It was a moonrunner." she said. 'Moonrunner' was the term fairies used for werewolves. It was rare to have a moonrunner, but that was the good part. Moonrunners were the LEP's top priority to catch or kill if one appeared. Not even a troll mattered when it came to a moonrunner. They were also one of the most dangerous creatures there were, making them a danger for inexperienced and even experienced LEP cadets, captains, commanders, and the like. Holly heard Foaly snort on the other end.

"A moonrunner? You've got to be kidding, Holly. There hasn't been one in over a century, lucky us." he said.

"Foaly, I'm not joking. Somehow, Artemis figured that the wolf that appeared last night was a moonrunner. He's very rarely wrong." she said. The other end was quiet for a few seconds except for the sounds of furious typing.

"...I know how he figured it out. The copy of the Book. He must have made more copies than we thought. He's found out using that. But, luckily, tonight isn't a full moon. It shouldn't appear tonight." he said, brightening up at the last two sentences.

"I don't know, Foaly. In the past, as I've learned from my LEP history training, moonrunners are so unpredictable, we don't even know if it will appear on a non-full moon night. And I get the impression Artemis is going to do something history changing tonight. You know how he's done it before."

"Then keep an eye on him. I wonder if this news will make Root's heart burst." Foaly said. Holly giggled. Even in the worst times, that centaur could make a sarcasm remark or make someone laugh.

"Alright. Stay in touch."

"Will do." At that, Holly cut off her com with Foaly.

* * *

Artemis was now thinking of what he could do that night, now that he knew that there wasn't going to be a full moon or werewolf tonight.

_I might as well explore the forest. I haven't gotten a chance to at all, ever since I was born. _he thought, _But, if Butler or Holly find out I've snuck out... They'd kill me for sure! Well, Holly at least. Butler would do something less harsh, like make me do chores or something. _Artemis smirked, a plan forming in his mind for that night.

* * *

An hour after dinner, he decided to put his plan into action. The only thing he was bringing with him was a flashlight for the forest. His idea was old-fashioned, but he had deactivated the cameras for the night so they wouldn't see him. Using the extra pillowcases in his closet, he tied them together and tied the rope to the bedpost. He made sure it was secure before rappelling along the side of the house, slowly making his way down. He knew Holly might still be up, but he knew he would probably be in the forest before she knew he was gone.

_I've become a bit of a rebel in the past year, haven''t I? _he thought, shaking his head. He soon reached the bottom and he tied the end of the sheets to the branch of a nearby bush so that it wouldn't blow too far away if he needed to get back up into his room quickly. He looked around, making sure no one was watching, then dashed off into the forest. As soon as he entered, he turned on the flashlight and lit up the plant-covered path in front of him.

_D'Arvit. I wish I brought a machete. _he thought angrily, knowing he was going to have to tear his clothes going through those things. In the morning, his bodyguard, parents, best friend, and Juliet were going to ask about the torn suit. But, exploring the forest was worth it. Sometimes writers in the books he had read said that the forest was better at night than during the day, and sometimes he believed them. Well, this was one time he wanted to test it out. He pushed through the branches, trying to get to the other side and start exploring.

* * *

Holly was in her room, knowing Artemis was (somehow) still up and was going to do something drastic. He always did, she knew from experience. But, the feeling that a moonrunner was on the loose and around the manor did not make her feel any better. She was still waiting for the commander to give her an order, since Foaly said he had been told about the predicament. It had been ten minutes since the last time she got a message, but the bad feeling she had steadily got worse and worse.

_What are you doing now, Artemis?_ she thought with a sigh.

* * *

After getting past the plants guarding the edge of the forest, he didn't have much trouble walking. After the barricade, the plants cleared up and he was able to walk fine, except for the occasional branch snagging on his pants. The forest was as beautiful as the books described. The moon shone through the tree branches and lit up the ground, which helped him see where he was going, and a few animals skittered by every once in a while. But, the forest also seemed to be a bit... spooky. The tree branches, in the wind and darkness, almost looked like hands waiting to grab him when he had his guard down. He knew he shouldn't be scared, but he was. He was just suppressing the emotion, trying to make the beauty of the forest overpower it. It was just evening it out. He was as equally scared as he was amazed.

_I wonder why Butler always didn't want me out here, like Mother and Juliet? It seems fine to me._ he thought. After a bit of walking, Artemis emerged into a small clearing. Most of it was taken up by a pond, the moonlight gently reflecting off its surface. The trees and plants stayed on the edge of the clearing, leaving only grasses and the pond. Artemis was amazed that such a small piece of land could look so beautiful. He walked over and crouched at the ponds edge, looking at his reflection. The surface of the pond was so smooth, he almost mistook it for glass. But, that was where everything was about to go wrong. There was the sharp snap of a twig on the other side of the pond. Artemis froze before slowly looking up, using the reflectiveness of the pond to his advantage. Big, black, wolf-like, golden-orange eyes... the same werewolf from last night. And it was looking straight at him.

* * *

_**First chapter! Yes! Well, tell me what you think in a review or PM, please! I've gotten hooked on Artemis Fowl, so there might be a new chapter soon.**_


End file.
